What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+2y = 3$ $-4x+4y = 1$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+2y = 3$ $2y = 2x+3$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+4y = 1$ $4y = 4x+1$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.